


Mortem

by spnxbookworm



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Anguish, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnxbookworm/pseuds/spnxbookworm
Summary: His eyes are shut tight, unwilling to open, to see what this case has cost him.It’s the sad truth of their line of work, but the last person that deserved a gruesome death was the man in front of him.He forces himself to open his eyes, and an involuntary sob, broken and anguished, leaves him.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506848
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Mortem

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be having a knack of titling my HP fics either something really corny, or just using google translated Latin. *sigh*  
> .  
> So, I know it's well past October of 2019 and I hope everyone had a great new years! But I still wanna try and get through all the whumptober prompts, just in my own time. As I mentioned last time, they won't be in numerical order. So, yeah ^^;
> 
> This is far from my best work. But writing has been hard the past couple of months, mostly because my life has been an utter shitstorm of one bad thing after another. Maybe 2020 will be better. I hope so, anyway. 
> 
> Honestly this wasn't supposed to be a deathfic but, uh, I was having a bad mental health day and well, this happened. 
> 
> **Whumptober Prompt #20: Trembling**
> 
> Feel free to cuss me out in the comments. :P

He’s too late. Just a few minutes too late. 

His hands tremble violently as they reach up to fist his own hair, pulling harshly at the roots in a futile attempt to ground himself with physical pain. 

Harsh breaths echo through the air as he struggles to maintain composure. 

He can’t feel anything around him anymore. He knows there’s people talking to him, but he can’t hear a word. No one seems to be brave enough to touch him though and a small part of him, that is still sane, is grateful. 

There’s a buzzing under his skin, almost like an itch he can’t scratch and he feels every single fiber of his robes clinging to him. 

His eyes are shut tight, unwilling to open, to see what this case has cost him. 

It’s the sad truth of their line of work, but the last person that deserved a gruesome death was the man in front of him. 

Ron forces himself to open his eyes, and an involuntary sob, broken and anguished, leaves him. 

A bloodied and beaten Harry lies unmoving, green eyes open, staring lifelessly up at the ceiling above him. His wounds still gleam scarlet, his body still slightly warm to the touch. 

But Ron knows he's gone. The air around them bears the unmistakable aura of Dark Magic. Harry isn't breathing, he has no pulse. 

This is his fault. 

All his fault. 

He tenderly lifts his best mate’s body, holding Harry to himself as he rocks back and forth. 

How is he going to tell Ginny they were too late? How is he going to tell the kids that they have to grow up without their father? How is he going to tell Hermione their best friend is dead? 

How could he have screwed up so bad? They vowed to look out for and protect each other. 

And he failed. 

“Harry,” he chokes. “Wake up.” 

“Please.” 

Pleaseplease _please_. 

“Harry, I’m sorry.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, sorry? 
> 
> Reviews are love! <3


End file.
